De parrain à père il n'y a qu'un pas
by lisou52
Summary: OS suite du flash back du chapitre 8 de ma fic amour quand tu nous tiens


Ceci est un one shot dédié à Ayuluna.

Ce n'est pas votre auteur habituel mais ma meilleure amie qui vous l'envoie.

Cette histoire est directement la suite du Flash back du chap 8 pour ceux qui l'ont lu et raconte ce qui s'est passé après la bataille finale et parle de la relation père-fils de Draco et Severus. En bonus vous trouverez la naissance de William le fils aîné de Draco.

De parrain à père il n'y a qu'un pas

« Tiens cela doit être lui dit Hermione quand on frappa à la porte.

« Attends une minute dit Draco voyant que sa femme s'apprêtait à inviter son père à entrer. »

Son père il avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée. Cela impliquait tant de choses émotionnellement. Il est vrai qu'il avait toujours considéré son parrain plus comme un père que celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son père. Mais restait l'angoissante question de Severus qui lui pourrait avoir réagi très mal.

« Je suis prêt.

« Entrez dit alors Hermione.

« Alors comment va-t-il Hermione ?

« On ne peut mieux cher parrain même si j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de dragons me soit passer sur le corps.

« Tu…tu es réveillé !

« Etonnant je croyais que seul les griffondor bégayaient sous le coup d'une émotion dit Draco se recevant un regard meurtrier de la part de sa femme et de son père. Et je croyais que vous vouliez que je reste en vie alors pourquoi avez-vous décidé de me tuer par votre regard.

« Oh ! Bon sang ! C'est pire que ce que j'imaginais il a pris l'esprit de Potter dit Severus.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser je vais voir comment va Harry et me renseigner pour savoir si tu peux sortir aujourd'hui.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées ma chère épouse.

« Unutile d'être grand clerc pour savoir que tu détestes les hôpitaux dit elle en fermant la porte sur les 2 hommes. »

Un lourd silence plana sur les 2 hommes mais fut vite brisé par Severus :

« Draco tu te souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé.

« Oui à peu près.

« Et maintenant tu veux des explications.

« Oui si possible.

« J'ai aimé ta mère je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs. Narcissa et moi nous nous connaissons depuis Poudlard. Elle était à Serpentard comme tu dois le savoir. Notre relation a commencé par une franche amitié qui a duré jusqu'à notre 6ème année. Elle m'a alors annoncé qu'elle m'aimait. Et moi je lui ai dit que c'était réciproque. Hélas, cet amour était impossible car elle était promise à Lucius qu'elle devait épousé dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Notre relation n'a jamais été physique car elle devait rester pur jusqu'au mariage.

« Mais alors comment ai-je été …

« Conçu. Finallement suite à divers problème Cissa a épousé ton père un an après la date prévue. Peu de temps après alors que Lucius était en mission elle est venue une nuit chez moi me disant qu'elle ne supportait pas sa vie avec Lucius. Après plusieurs verres de whisky pur feu ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le lendemain nous décidions de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Alors tu aimes ma mère.

« Oui plus que tout.

« Que ressens-tu à mon égard ?

« Je t'ai toujours considéré comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu

« Moi aussi j'éprouve la même chose à ton égard.

« Alors si tu le veux bien considère moi comme ton père.

« Oui mais à une condition celle que tu me considère comme ton fils. »

Ils s'étreignirent fortement. Draco grimaça légèrement comme son père appuyait sur sa blessure.

Voyant les yeux de son père s'assombrir Draco demanda.

« Quelque chose ne va pas.

« Non pas vraiment il y a juste une chose que j'aimerais mettre au point avec toi à quel sujet.

« Ton côté tête brûlé je me demande de qui tu le tiens d'ailleurs.

« De toi j'en suis sur.

« Pourquoi t'es tu jeté devant la flèche destinée à ta femme.

« Pour éviter qu'elle meurt.

« Et tu n'as pas passé à un sort de destruction.

« Ben en fait je n'ai pas trop réfléhi

« Tu ressembles à Potter sur ce point foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir aux autres possibilités. »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre car on frappait à la porte :

« Entrez

« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles dit Hermione en entrant.

« Comment va Potter ?

« Il s'est réveillé en même temps que toi.

« Super.

« Ensuite sache que tu peux sortir dès à présent à condition de prendre une potion régénérante durant une semaine 3 fois/jour

« Ca je m'en occupe dit Severus.

« Oh et Ginny est enceinte.

« Tiens cela me fais penser quand vous y mettez vous tous les deux.

« C'est déjà fait et ce sera pour juin.

« Ca veut dire que je vais être grand père dit Severus en s'évanouissant.

« Severus.. . »

21 juin 1998

Draco avait tout préparé pour que leur 1er anniversaire de mariage soit le plus romantique qui soit. Dîner aux chandelles lumières tamisées musique douce :

« Mon chéri c'est… dit Hermione dont le ventre proéminent annoncait la venue prochaine du bébé

« Mione que t'arrive-t-il ?

« Il arrive

« Qui ?

« Le monstre du Loch Ness à ton avis

« Le bébé tu veux dire là maintenant tout de suite ?

« Non l'année prochaine

« D'accord je préviens Potter et mon père. »

Il revint 5 minutes plus tard :

« Severus nous rejoint à l'hôpital Potter est injoignable. Je réessaierais là bas. »

Ils rejoignirent Sainte Mangouste par cheminette et Hermione fut immédiatement prise en charge on demanda à Draco de patienter dans une salle attenante où il trouva :

« Potter qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

« Ma femme accouche et toi ?

« de même

« Alors nos enfants fêterons leurs anniversaires en même temps.

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu ?

« Ben en fait j'ai un peu oublié même remus

« Ouh la.

« J'ai un peu honte mais j'i failli oublié ma femme.

« Ok t'as carrément disjoncté.

« J'aimerais que Ron soit là.

« Je m'en doute. »

Ron avait été tué quelques semaines avant la bataille finale.

Il était 2 3 heures l'inquiétude allait grandissante chez les futurs papas. Remus et Severus étaient arrivés et tentaient de les réconforter.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer une infirmière :

« Vous pouvez entre maintenant »

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle où étaient installées leurs femmes. Toutes 2 souriaient :

« Draco je te présente William Severus Draco Malefoy dit Hermione.

« Harry je te présente James Haarold Potter et Molly Lillian Potter. »

Le survivant vainqueur de Voldemort et Draco Malefoy s'évanouirent en même temps

Fin


End file.
